


Then I'll Raise You (Like a Phoenix)

by Elsin



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pencil, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: Adam and George, at the beginning and the end.
Relationships: Adam Riley & George Russell | Relentless Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Then I'll Raise You (Like a Phoenix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> "fun" fact: if Adam has a physical description anywhere in the series, I couldn't find it. Which is fitting for a mimic, but still left me to make up what I wanted him to be. If I somehow missed that, sorry.
> 
> And he looks not at all like himself in the second image because he's mimicking Raze at that point.


End file.
